Sorrows of Life
by lianchan
Summary: RE-EDITED! Lian discovers that there is more to just the feelings of happiness and love from friends and family as she enters a foreign realm with only the aid of the Hero of Time as her only friend. Rated M just in case...
1. Prelude

**Hello people! **

**To the ones that have already read my story, thank you very much, and for those that just have discovered my story, welcome!**

**This is just a newly edited version, mostly due to my grammatical problems, word usage, and confusion that had to be changed and clarified.**

**~When " *** " is in the story, that refers to the present to the past and vise versa.**

**~When " --- " is in the story, it refers to the change of perspective, from one character to another.**

**I hope I've clarified it much better this time around!!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and if possible, please review!**

**All comments will be taken into account!!**

**Enjoy!**

**=p**

_**Prelude**_

_Life. What is its true meaning? Scientists have calculated and concluded, psychologists have debated about the answer, and even the common people have expressed their different perspectives on it. It was always something that I asked myself, and I still do in this life. Yes, you're reading this correctly, in this life._

My father was what people call, the ruler and my mother was his support. I was their daughter and sister to the little prince. Life, as we called it, was peaceful, and full of tranquility, until he heard of my power. The ruler's support had given birth to the first ever child to possess such enormous powers after the first ruler of their kingdom. The power, enough to destroy an entire cosmos was sealed within a silver crystal to protect the people and myself from such horrendous powers. They taught me how not to use it, and I obeyed and feared it along with everyone else; but Chernobog, the vampire, didn't fear it, he desired it. He destroyed my home, my friends, my family, and my prince.

_Yes, Prince Terry, the boy that now lives a few streets down was my love now and back then as well. The prince was dying in my arms after protecting my family from Chernobog's attacks. I never knew how we came to be here, in the present; we had just remembered this much after Chernobog found us in this world, in this life. We vanquished him with our combined powers, but it brought me to think: how was Chernobog vanquished last time that enabled for him to come back now? Healing from our injuries, we decided to leave the missing pieces of our past behind for now, in order to enjoy the time of the present; the little time that we had left, before a new adventure started. A new adventure with hate, happiness, pain, love, and betrayal to shape the new experiences this life._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Betrayal**_

_The clock was ticking, ticking so loud that it made her more and more nervous by the minute. The door bell rings and she quickly runs to it, hoping that her friends had finally come for the sleepover party._

"_Oh…it's just you," she said as she saw Terry instead._

_Looking hurt, Terry entered the house and walked with her to her room._

"_Oh come on. Don't tell me that you're mad at me for going to work and cancelling last minute are you? I told you, he calls me last minute for work and I can't predict that…"_

_Abruptly, she turned to face him, causing him to become surprised._

"_Where are they…?" she said nervously._

_Terry smiled and chuckled._

"_I thought you were mad at me for cancelling on you last night."_

"_No, you know that I understand. If your boss wants you to work, then go ahead," she hugged him gently, "Just remember, you owe me double when you get back."_

_He laughed and hugged her back._

"_Don't worry it's not like as if I'm going to cheat on you or something. You're my love, my one…and only love."_

_Slowly, he leans towards her and she felt his lips upon hers._

"_Is that enough to make up for my boo boo?" he asked._

_Gently she laughed. The doorbell rings once more and finally, her friends had finally come; and the sleepover can begin._

_When night finally fell into the darkest hours, the party came to an end, with every member fast asleep. As her body slept, her mind was racing with unfamiliar images through her dreams._

_***_

_It was a small village, with children dressed in almost nothing but the color green. The village was surrounded within a vast forest, as far as the eye could see. Then, the images changed and she was sitting upon a bed within a house. She felt her face dripping from an overflow of tears. As she looked up, she saw a masculine body, dressed in green like the children from before; however the person was an adult, a man. His arms suddenly were wrapped around her as if for comfort. As she tried to look at his face, she saw nothing; nothing but his pointy ears with silver earrings. The man started to lean forward as how Terry had hours before._

_***_

_She freaked out and woke up to the cries of Terry's voice calling her name._

"_Are you all right…?" Terry asked as he cradled me within his arms,_

_Looking around, she realized that they weren't in her room amongst her friends. Slowly, she got up and realized that she was clutching onto her stitch toy._

"_I see that you have awakened," a voice said._

_They both turned to see a man dressed in nothing but brown traveling clothing, something similar to medieval clothing, with a brown billowing cape._

"_Who…-who the hell are you? What do you want with us?!" Terry said._

"_I don't want you, I wanted the princess," she jolted in surprise when he said "princess", "Yes, I know who you are."_

_The man snapped his fingers and their pajamas transformed into their former clothing, the last things that they had wore from our former lives. She was wearing a white tube top dress and the prince was wearing his riding clothing with his sword and sheath at his side._

"_I know everything about you two; how you had former loves, what you've been recently doing, what strengths and weaknesses that you have…and…I know all about your…rare power princess," the man said._

_Shocked, confused and scared, she was unsure of what to do. The man chuckled at their confusion and took the opportunity to summon up a terrible secret, a secret Terry had been hiding. A young woman, by the name of Dana, Terry's former girl, appeared besides the man bound at the hands and feet._

"_Terry! Help me!!" she cried._

"_Who are you going to save prince? Are you going to save the woman next to you, or this woman, the one that you slept with when you 'cancelled out'? "_

_Terry's face went white as her heart shattered, unsure if the stranger's words are true. The man pushed Dana to the floor._

"_Well then, of you're not going to pick, I'll do it for you."_

_The man summoned up his power and sent an attack towards her and at Dana. Without hesitation, Terry ran towards the unknown man in order to save Dana. Quickly, the princess brought up a defense shield to defend herself as Terry slashed through the other one with his sword. Dana cradled within his arms. As she defended herself, she conjured up a vortex to get out of the unknown world that they were in._

"_I'm sorry; it was passion that was accidentally…rekindled…" Terry confessed._

_With those words, it caused her heart to bleed from shock, and caused her concentration to break; allowing the stranger's attack to penetrate her shield, giving her critical damage. The vortex started to swirl out of control and engulfed everyone into its multicolored mouth._

"_Why…? Why does it hurt so…?" she thought as she felt the pain within her heart that numbed her brain from the physical pain. _

_She landed onto the ground with a heavy thud. Cold and confused from the immense injuries both mentally and physically, shredded clothing, and unknown land. Then she heard something, a crowd that was mumbling, screaming, and running away from her unexpected presence. The internal injuries were so severe; they caused her to vomit blood in front of the unknown crowd. Looking up, she saw shadowy figures coming near her cautiously, one with daggers in hand._

"_Release me from this pain…" she thought as the world around her turned black._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A New World**_

_When she woke up, she found herself wrapped in bandages upon a bed within a cabin-like room. Her stitch toy was on the bedside table. As she tried getting up, she felt the pain surge through every part of her body. Wincing, she tried to ignore the pain and tried to leave, scared that she was a prisoner of demonic men. When she took a step, pain unlike anything that she had ever felt before jolted through her body so fast, that she couldn't support herself and collapsed onto the floor with a thump. Voices were heard on the other side of the door, talking as if they were asking each other something. Then the doorknob slowly turned and opened. _

_In came a young looking child dressed in all green, and a taller woman, with what it seemed like tattoos on her face with daggers on her waist. The little girl said something and rushed over to injured girl. Frightened and injured, she grabbed the little girl and threw her to the floor and tried to make a run for it towards the door. The taller woman, dressed in purple armory and shorts blocked the exit and raised her arms in defense as the princess kicked her. The woman in purple caught the injured wincing from the kick after she jumped back a few paces for defense. The tall woman said something like the little girl to the princess, but she couldn't understand a single word._

_The princess felt her body shake from fear, from being in an unknown area, fear from the horrors that they could do to her. Her legs started to wobble as the pain and injuries lowered the amount of stamina that she had at the moment. The little girl tried to launch a surprise attack by trying to latching herself onto the princess, but was unsuccessful. In the process of dodging, she got entangled in some thin white string that the tall woman had used which immobilized the princess._

"_Trap!" the princess thought._

_As she struggled to get free, she didn't realize that the woman was behind her. By the time she noticed the tall woman, her world had become dark once more; thus, becoming their prisoner once more._

_Meanwhile, as the child and woman had their hand full in caring for the injured, a young man on horseback was returning to the village, His golden wheat colored horse trotted slowly and gently along the path as his shield and sword upon his back clanked with rhythm along his way home._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Introduction**_

_The young man dismounted his horse when he entered the kokiri forest, home to the villagers all dressed in green. He walked up to the first cabin and entered the home._

"_Saria! I'm back!" he said looking around._

_A door opened and the little girl came into the main room where the young man was._

"_Welcome back!" Saria said as the young man blushed._

_As Saria closed the door behind her, and the young man catches a glimpse of the girl's long black hair._

"_Did I come at the wrong time…?" the man asked as he tried to catch a better glimpse of the closing room's contents._

"_No, it's okay, she's just fallen asleep. Impa's taking care of her now. We were just restraining her in order for her to heal from her injuries," Saria said._

_She offered the young man a seat at the table and a drink. _

"_She?"_

"_Oh right, I forgot that you were out of the village these past few days."_

_She sat down in the chair across from him._

"_You missed the big meteor that came in."_

_The young man choked upon his drink._

"_METEOR?!" he said gasping for air._

"_Yes, a vortex opened up right in front of Lost woods, and that girl that you saw came out of it. She was beaten and battered pretty hard from where she came from."_

"…_Has she said anything yet…?"_

_Saria shook her head sadly._

"_It seems that she doesn't speak Hylian like we do. Poor thing, when she came out of that vortex, she was bleeding like mad and her clothing was burned and ripped so much, I don't even know how it stayed upon her.."_

_Saria looked at her reflection in her drink, concerned for the unknown girl's well being. His heart thumping, the young man took the opportunity to turn the manner toward his favor._

"_Uhmmm…Saria, if you ever need any help or anything, please just…tell me, and…and I'll be happy to help you…to-to give you a helping hand."_

_Saria smiled and put a hand on one of his. He blushed as his heart raced even further. _

"_Thank you, you've always been so kind to me…"_

"_Saria, I-" he said before the same door opened again and out came the tall woman dressed in purple._

"_Impa, how is she?" Saria asked._

"_I just changed all her bandages," Impa showed the bloody bandages, "and she's better…but not enough to leave. Oh, welcome back."_

_The young man nodded slightly as he turned his eyes away as he turned even redder. _

"_The village elders told me that they want you to stay in the village for a while," Impa said._

_Leaving his heart throbbing thoughts aside, the young man asked why._

"_Don't you remember? Every ten years, all of Hyrule would gather together for the Introduction ceremony, for all the races of Hyrule to share each other's cultures amongst one another," Saria said._

"_You must have been on a journey or whatnot and wasn't here to witness the other one ten years ago," Impa said._

_Saria smiled and took hold of the young man's arm saying:_

"_That means that you'll have to try out for the part this year right?"_

_Saria winks at the young man, who is quick to blush, follows Saria out of the door to another cabin as he was dragged by her. After a while, when the two of them came out of the cabin, the young man was embarrassed and depressed as Saria patted him on the back._

"_Congrats! You're going to be great!!" Saria said._

_The young man sighed and went home to mope upon his new dread._

_A few days later, the girl found herself capable of waking up, without having to put up with all the pain from her injuries. Looking around, she didn't see Saria or Impa. Looking at her arms, she saw that they were still bandaged, despite the fact that the wounds have all healed. Quietly, she got up and went to the only door that was on the other side of the room, attempting to escape, wanting answers from sorrows within her heart._

_As she walked around, she heard from a distance, music and people dancing to the beat. Curious, the girl went to look at what the commotion was all about and saw that there were people, of many different shapes, sizes, and color. As the music continued, her mind wandered as she started to forget her attempt to escape; instead, she attempted to try and remember why the song that they were playing so familiar. _

"_Where have I heard of this before…?" she thought._

_As she tried to remember, she saw one of the girls with pointy ears, swirl in place as the tempo of the song started to speed up. The girl's spin triggered a lost memory to come back into the princess' mind. The princess dropped to the floor with a thud as the memories overpowered her consciousness. As she fell, she felt the door open due to her force from falling. The girls that were dancing screamed as they saw her body fall thinking that there was a dead person at the door._

"_I know…this dance…" the princess thought as she started falling back into the dark depths of her mind._

_As she fell into the darkness, the black world turned into scenery of a cabin, the same cabin as the dancing girls, with the princess among their ranks, dancing along with them as well. As the tempo of the song increased like before, the princess spun perfectly around and around, glowing with pride and happiness. _

"_Well done everyone! That's all for today then, go home, prepare for tomorrow and make Hyrule proud of you," the teacher said._

_The class excused themselves in unison and started to leave. The teacher walked up to the princess and said:_

"_Princess, no I mean Triforce guardian, I hope that this Introduction isn't going to be too much for you, since you have just been accepted as the guardian and the chosen dancer. "_

"_Oh, no don't worry about that, I love the dance, and I'm honored to have been chosen as one of the few for this dance ceremony."_

"_Very well then, please come tomorrow early like we scheduled so that you can practice the second part of the dance, guardian."_

"_You know, you could call me by my name teacher," the princess smiled as she left the cabin._

_When the princess left the cabin, there were some men in silver armor, also with pointy ears that seems to be waiting for her. _

"_Linus, you didn't have to wait. I thought I asked to you guys to please get some rest," the princess said with a frown._

"_We were ordered to protect you from the King of Hyrule. We must fulfill our duties princess," Linus, the Captain of the group said._

_The princess sighed and walked along with the soldiers back to her room across the village. When they entered the inn that the princess was staying at, she sat down at a table and asked the waiter to bring some food. The soldiers stood around her table like statues._

"_Please you guys, rest, we're not in the cabin anymore. Can't we act more like friends instead of girl under heavy protection?"_

_Hesitating, but tired, the soldiers slowly were persuaded to have a seat with her. After a few moments when the food came, the atmosphere at the table finally became friendly and everyone started to enjoy the company. As Captain Linus was taking a drink, the princess said in a low voice:_

"_You know, you don't have to be so…soldier towards me. We are friends aren't we Linus?" nearly causing him to choke._

_The princess laughed at the shock upon his face. _

"_Princess, you know we shouldn't be doing this, talking to you and becoming friendly, we are lowering our defenses after all, then something can happen to you. Not only are you the guardian, and the princess from a foreign country- "_

"_I am also a friend, aren't I Linus? This crescent doesn't make me special," she pointed to the moon crescent on her forehead, "If we didn't have that connection, we wouldn't be able to sit together for a simple lunch could we?"_

_Linus blushed as he couldn't make a response and she laughed. Linus sighed and smiled._

"_You know, I haven't had any guarding missions that have been this fun before," one of the guards said. _

"_That's what friends are for Arthur, we watch each other's backs, no matter what we each are," the princess said._

_Then the images got all swirly and mixed together as the world within her mind turned black once more. Slowly she woke up and found herself once more in the cabin on the bed. The little girl, was there once more, by her side. She said something and for once it made sense to the princess._

"_Are you okay?" Saria said._

_Slowly she nodded. Saria looked surprised and said something else, but the princess couldn't understand it. Saria gave her a confused face. As Saria mused over the confused thought, the princess's forehead glowed brightly, and they both had to shield their eyes from the light. When the light faded, a moon crescent was embedded upon the princess's forehead. Saria was utterly surprised when she saw the image upon the forehead. Scared, the princess crawled away from Saria to the corner of the bed. _

"_No, no %&# okay, I %$& #% hurt you," Saria said, "I # Saria. You ^#5 %$##& me." _

_Still shaking, the princess didn't move. Saria put a hand out slowly, to try and comfort her. _

"_%$# okay. %$# okay…" Saria said. _

_As the princess shook from fear, a small image of a girl saying the same thing came to her memory, a girl that looked almost exactly like the girl in from of her now. Because of that image, the princess felt that it was possible for her to trust this girl. Slowly, Saria hugged the princess for comfort and the princess's fear ebbed away._

_After a few days, the princess was eager to see Saria every time she came into the room to see her as she recuperated and from Impa as well, after the princess got used to her. Slowly in those days, since Impa and Saria didn't want her to rest up, they brought the princess some simple books so that she can learn the language. After the fifth day, edgy to get out of the room, Saria gave the princess some clothing that made her blend in with the rest of the girls that were attending, and assuming that it was because of the moon crescent, Saria had told the princess to tie up her hair and hide her face with a cloth._

_As they walked out of the room, music was heard once more from the ones that were learning how to dance the Introduction._

"_I must have been here before…that would explain the flashback, and understanding some of their language…but what was I doing here? Wasn't I at home? And what is this….triforce guardian…?"_

_Saria turned and headed towards the room and we entered. The princess was astonished at the fact that the people that she saw last time were also covering their faces just like her. Saria told the princess to stay as she walked up to Impa and said something that the princess couldn't translate. Impa nodded and gestured the princess to join the dancers. As the music started, the princess along with everyone else started to dance to the beat._

_When the dance ended, everyone started to sit down on the sides of the cabin walls and the princess followed their lead. However, before she could sit down, Impa said something to the class and clapped her hands as she stood in the center of the room while the music started. Impa took three steps and bowed towards the princess. She turned to look at Saria, unsure of what to do, but Saria just pointed at Impa. Slowly, the princess followed the beat and took three steps and a curtsy like how she had remembered. Taking Impa's hand as the music tempo increased, the princess danced with Impa so quickly and gracefully. Their bodies required contact with each other at all times, as the song quickened its pace even more. _

_By the end of the song, the princess was breathing hard, from the lack of stamina, as the audience around them stared in awe._

"_%^& $%, you're the chosen dancer for the Introduction," Impa said._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Who are you?**_

_*******_

_All around her was a forest, the never ending forest. The forest was so thick that the walls of the maze were made from the forest plants, far too strong for one to break through. The princess was wearing unusual garments: a green tunic that was much larger than necessary for her size. The boots that she wore were also big, making her become clumsy to even the simplest tasks at hand. The princess walked over to a tree with plenty of apples upon it hoping to get something to eat, but as she reached out for the ripe fruit, a muscular arm wrapped itself around her waist and pushed her away from the tree. She heard crashing and wood splitting, as she felt the strong muscular arms push her onto the maze wall for protection. _

_When she opened her eyes, she found that she was trapped between the maze wall and the man with the pointy ears and silver earrings; the face was still a blur. She felt him breathe hard from the adrenaline just like how she was, his breath passing by her neck. _

"_Are you alright?" the man said._

_Looking deeply to where his eyes should be, the princess nodded as the adrenaline within her increased ever so more. For a moment, neither of them spoke, neither of them moved; then, slowly, he inched his face towards her…closer and closer by the second._

_***_

_Gasping for air, the princess woke up from her sleep, scared of what would have happened if the young man in her mind was going to do next, again. She shuddered at the thought. With the unknown man swimming in her thoughts, it reminded her of Terry, and the last thing that he said to her._

"_I'm sorry; it was passion that was accidentally…rekindled…" echoed in her mind. _

_Automatically, the pain and the sorrows returned to her heart making the tears unstoppable. Quietly, she sat there sobbing as the internal bleeding poured out continuously. Scared that she might wake the others within the cabin, she dressed in the clothing that Saria gave her, put on the face cloth and went out walking with her stitch toy in hand for company._

_Walking around, she finally decided to take a rest at a tree stump on top of a small hill that overlooked the small kokiri village. The small night breeze gently brushed along her face next to the fresh tears. Not knowing what to do, the first thing that came out of her mouth was a random melody, a quiet random melody that she hummed out loud to ease her sorrows. The song was slow and had lullaby characteristics to it, which made the song, have a soothing feeling to the rhythm._

_The song carried down into the village without her knowing. The soothing lullaby caught the attention of the young man who was still awake from cleaning his weapons. Hearing the song, he put on his shield and sword onto his back and covered his face with a face cloth as he headed towards the lullaby, at the top of the little hill. Treading quietly to the top, he found the princess wiping the tears under the face cloth. Not watching his step, the young man stepped onto a branch and it stirred the princess into realizing that she wasn't alone._

_Not knowing whether the young man was friend or foe, she sat on the stump still as the tree itself, waiting for him to make a move before deciding on what to do. Seeing the tears upon her hand, he slowly put his hand into his tunic. The princess thinking that it was a threat jumped up and stepped a few paces away. He pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to her. Hesitantly, she reached out and took it to wipe her tears. Accidentally, she loosened the knot on her headband and her bun of hair escaped like a river flowing downstream. They both gasped from surprise. Quickly, forgetting that the handkerchief was still in hand, the princess ran into the darkness. As the young man turned to leave for home, he saw that the princess had left behind her headband as he picks it up and looks into the darkness once more before turning back around. As one was walking while the other ran, they were both thinking the same thing:_

"_Who was that?!"_

_As the days go by, the village became more and more bustled due to the different races coming in for the Introduction. There was what they called the Gorons, rock-like race. Then there were the people of the sea, the Zoras. Time was counting down to the final night where everyone will show how much hard work they had put into their dance. The princess and the young man haven't seen each other ever since the encounter a week before. By that time, the princess had been able to understand the very basics of the Hyrulian language. _

_As she was getting ready for the dance, putting on a long plain silver dress and the face cloth with her hair tied up once again, but tighter this time. She checked on her silver earrings, the only things that were unharmed when she came to this world. As she smoothed out the short sleeves upon her dress, Saria came in and did a final checkup on her appearance. The dress fell past her knees, almost touching the floor, the short sleeves covered the shoulders, but the dress had a large oval dress collar, enough to show off her collar bones. Saria tied the golden waist cloth around the princess, letting the excess cloth flow down the right side of her waist. Then the long silver gloves were put on and all preparations were complete._

_Moments later, they both heard the crowd outside of the cabin cause an uproar as they cheered to something that the princess couldn't understand. _

"_Let's go," Saria said._

_Following her, the princess saw the other ten female members come out of the cabin before her in five different colors: green, red, blue, orange, and purple. Each female came out with their paired color and went to the slightly raised platform in the center of the village and broke apart from each other, meeting with their respective male dancers of the same color around the platform._

"…_male dancers…?!" the princess thought, finally realizing why the young man from that night was also wearing a face cloth._

_As the princess started to panic under her face mask, Saria led her up to the platform unlike the other respective couples to a man dressed in a golden tunic and pants. A silver cloth was tied to his waist as his excess cloth was hanging from his right. The princess tightened her grip upon Saria's arm and Saria put a reassuring hand upon her._

_When they reached the center of the platform, where the man was waiting, Saria tapped the princess's shoulder and she leaned over to listen to Saria._

"_It's okay," Saria whispered into the princess's ear as she turned to leave the platform._

_Once Saria was off the stage, the music started to rumble across the village as the members around the platform had already started. Both waiting for the right music cue, the princess and the man got into their positions and danced beautifully when their cue came. As they danced, they never touched each other as they always wound round and round each other in their steps, as if they want each other but are always just slightly out of reach. The tempo of the song increased and the speed between the two increased as their waist cloths flew in the wind that they created. _

_When the song ended, the crowd of different races cheered and applauded as if there was no tomorrow. Seeing that the other dancers were leaving the platform area, the princess took the opportunity to run away from the man's presence to hide behind Saria once more. Unfortunately for the princess the break apart from the man wasn't long before the host for that night returned to the stage and started to announce things once again._

"_Let's go," Saria said once more. _

_When Saria left the stage once more, the tempo started really slow this time and as the princess waited for the right tempo cue, the man had already taken three steps and a bow. After his bow, the princess heard her cue and she took three steps and a curtsy. Taking the outstretched hand, the princess danced along with the man. The song increased its tempo once more and they were forced to dance quicker, making it seem as if they were clinging to each other, not wanting to break the bond. The audience was staring in awe as the feeling that they caused seemed like as if they were lovers that were being torn apart by the unknown influences around them. The song ended with the two of them arm in arm. The crowd cheered and applauded louder than the last dance, screaming their lungs out for their performance. _

_That gave the princess the chance to pull away from the man to return to Saria, but Saria shook her head. The host came up and said something for a while and then turned to the princess. Confused, she turned to look at Saria and Saria motioned for the princess to take the face cloth off her face. Slowly, the princess took the cloth off her face that also held the pin to her bun and her hair flew out like how the man saw it from before._

_She opened her eyes and saw that the host was frozen in surprise not only at the princess's beauty, but also at the moon crescent that was upon her forehead. Others in the crowd also started to gasp and murmur when they saw her face. _

"_What is your name?" the host finally stuttered still surprised._

"_My…name…Lian…" the princess said slowly and brokenly, still not knowing the Hylian language._

_Catching himself, the host recollected his thoughts and said something similar to the man who also slowly started to take off his face cloth. When the princess saw his face, she froze at the sight. _

"_Linus…!!" the princess said in a ghastly whisper that was only heard by the people around the platform. _

_Seeing her face turn white, the man worriedly came to her side and grabbed her arm saying something, probably asking if she was okay. However, when his bare hands touched her unclothed arm, power appeared between the two and pain erupted in the princess as something hot started to appear on her left side of the waist. The hot branding feeling started to reveal itself as a golden triangle with three smaller triangles forming its combined shape. When the golden triangle appeared, the left hand of the man also started to resonate with her waist with the same symbol. All the power and pain that had appeared between the two triangles finally became unstable and blew up around the stage. _

_When the smoke had cleared, the man saw that the princess was still standing there, motionless and frozen in spot with her eyes still wide from surprise. Her clothing however was shredded once more, and the golden triangle was revealed at her waist. Then she started to collapse and fall towards the floor of the platform, landing with a thud. _


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Departure**_

_*******_

_The place was cold compared to the last thing that she saw. The chamber walls were made of hard cold rocks, an unknown place to her. _

"_Are you alright?! Lian! Can you hear me?!"_

_Feeling the earth beneath her shaking, slowly she opened her eyes, and found that the earth beneath her were actually a pair of arms, Linus's arms. Linus repeated the same words to her once more, still too dazed to answer; a few moments later she realized where she was at._

"_Ramon!!" she cried freaking out._

"_Ramon has been tied up by Arthur. He didn't do anything to you. We got here before he did."_

_She looked down at herself and then realized that she was half naked, with the bandages around her chest nearly falling to reveal other items. Quickly, she covered herself up and turned her back to Linus blushing. Linus stuttered an apology. _

"_Here, put this on before Arthur and the others come in."_

_Taking the tunic that he had cloaked over her back, she puts it on. Turning around, she sees that Linus had his back towards her, angry from the looks of his clenched fist. She takes one of his hands with both of hers._

"_Linus, please don't be so angry. You saved me, and I am grateful, but you shouldn't null over that; its not you're fault for what he did."_

_He turned to look at her not knowing what to say and then sighed. Her heart felt his mixed feelings of pain and happiness._

"_I know you're somewhat happy, the triforce bond tells me so."_

_Not being able to hold his happiness hidden any longer, he cracked a small smile._

"_That was why you always asked us to go buy bandages all these times."_

_The princess blushed, her turn to be unsure of what to say._

"_And this whole time I thought that you were getting injuries behind my back, me not protecting you well enough…"_

"_No, Linus, you and you're men…are the most fabulous guards that I have ever met and become friends with. Don't say that you are lacking in your duty."_

_Linus quickly turns and wraps his warm arms around her; Lian surprised, didn't know what to do._

"_What's wrong Linus?" she finally said confused, "you have feelings that I cannot understand…Linus, what is wrong?" _

_Slowly he bends over and kisses her. Confused of her own feelings, she doesn't stop Linus. Moments later, the princess gently pushes away, unsure of what to say. _

"_Lian, I'm sorry, I dont mean to alter your heart…forgive me…"_

_Slowly she shook her head._

"_No, you're misinterpreting my feelings Linus…I…don't know how I feel anymore…"_

_Linus felt her heart both lost and loving._

"…_when I returned to my home a few months ago to visit…I found the prince…with one of the castle servant… asleep together…"tears started to fall down into her face, "he told me that it was an accident…but I don't know if I can believe that...he says that he- he still loves me…but…but…"_

_As the pain started to reopen her wounded heart, Linus turns to hug her once more, trying to give some comfort. _

"_Was that why he was there when you returned? Then he doesn't deserve you! That wretched bastard, sleeping with another woman! He's telling you a lie, don't listen to the prince! He's just using you! Don't let him touch you like he touched that castle servant!"_

_Anger and sorrow started to flow like a stream down her face. _

"_Forget him Lian, he doesn't deserve you, nor am I trying to tear you away from him…I do love you, but I want you to be happy with whomever you choose; and I will wait for you, be with you, whether you have decided on me, or any other man."_

_All of a sudden the noise of fighting had grown louder and louder. Arthur opened the door and flung himself inside the chamber screaming,_

"_Captain Linus! Ramon had allied himself with Chernobog, the Vampire King! He's sending in reinforcements and we cannot hold on any longer! They have released Ramon!"_

"_Gather all our guards here! I will open a portal to Hyrule!" Lian cried. _

_Arthur ran off closing the door once more._

"_Linus, I am happy that you told me that you love me, and I am kind of glad that I am not with the prince anymore…but…I cannot be with you either…"_

"_Wha-?!"_

_She kissed him._

"_Find someone else to love Linus, you must live, but not with me."_

_I pushed him back as the Hylian guards started to flood the room._

"_No! Lian! Please don't do this!!" Linus cried._

_The princess cupped her hands together and a crystal came from within her heart out to her hands. The enemy guards were too late when they broke the hinges off of the chamber door as both the princess and the Hylian guards entered the vortex._

_As the guards and Linus swirled around the vortex, Linus tried to reach out for the princess, but to no avail._

"_It's useless Linus, Chernobog has already attacked my home. I must return to end my destiny as the Amaia."_

"_NOOO!!!" Linus cried as he and the other guards went one way through the vortex and the princess went the opposite direction. _

_When she came out of the vortex, she saw her home, in chaos and destruction. Chernobog was in the throne room, attacking both the guards and the innocents._

"_The prince of the stars has already fallen by my hands!! Nobody is left here to save you!! Give me the Amaia child!!" Chernobog cried attacking homes and innocent people._

"_I am here Chernobog. I am what you want."_

_Chernobog turned and smiled at the sight of the princess._

"_Took you long enough. I was getting tired of attacking the weak people."_

"_They are not weaklings, they are my people, and none of my people are weaklings. You will pay for what you have done to my family, my friends, and my people!"_

_The crystal within her hands started to emit an aura around the princess. She reached out to her side and a silver long sword appeared within her hands. _

"_Unlock the powers within my heart," she whispered._

_The crystal broke and everything turned white. _

_***_

_As quickly as they could, the young man and Saria took the unconscious girl to his home, where he had medications from his journeys. As he was running to his house with Saria by his side, he felt Lian dreaming. _

"_Why am I feeling her feelings?" he thought._

_They treated her wounds and laid her to rest. Then Saria and the man sat down on the other side of his one room home. _

_After quite a few moments of silence, Saria whispered:_

"_I'm leaving tonight."_

_The young man choked on his drink once more like before, utterly surprised from her statement._

"_W-w-why?!"_

_Saria looked into her drink's reflection once more like before._

"_I…was going to leave earlier than tonight. I was thinking about leaving the day that Lian came to the forest; but…seeing her like that, I couldn't just leave...but now, since she's in your hands, I'm going to the Lost Woods."_

_His heart broke and shattered as he heard those words._

"_Saria, you know what you're saying right? The Lost Woods?!"_

_She got up and started to leave, knowing that he wasn't going to let her leave. He grabbed her by the wrist to stop her._

"_Please. You're my best childhood friend in the world, and I trust you unlike anyone else; but you have to stop protecting me. I want to go, I need to go," she said as she let her back face the young man._

"_No you're wrong Saria, there's more to it than that…"_

"_What do y-" Saria said before his strong arms gently wrapped around her body as his lips caressed hers._

"_There was always more to why…why I wanted to protect you," he whispered._

_Saria was speechless for quite a few moments, and then:_

"_Oh, this can't happen. This mustn't happen. I'm sorry…I can't return you feelings…"_

_He stood there, lost as the feeling of his shattering heart was frozen in time. Saria pulled herself out of his arms, gave him an apologetic look, and ran out of the house. Finally time had started clicking once more and the pains and sorrows erupted into his heart, the pain and sorrows of being rejected._

_---_

_When Lian woke up, she woke up to the sun's warm rays, the beautiful chirping birds, and the throbbing body that encased her soul. As she started to move her body to get up, she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down. She turned to look at who it was and saw the young man bandaging her right arm. Without looking at him closely, she mistook Link as Linus once more. _

"_Linus!!" she said in a deathly whisper._

_The young man looked at her confused._

"_Linus?" he asked as he paused from bandaging her arm. His confused feelings entered her heart._

"…_what are these feelings?" she thought as she looked around her body._

_He said something to her, but she couldn't understand what he had to say shaking her head. She felt his frustration._

"…_name…Linus?" she said in broken Hylian._

_She felt him become surprised when she spoke and then felt frustrated once more as he shook his head to the question._

"_My, name…is Link," he said slowly for her to understand._

"…_Link…?? No Linus?"_

_Link shook his head. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he felt her hands upon her face. She was examining his face, with such curious eyes._

"_No Linus…" she said letting her hands slid off his face as she thought, "This man, someone that Saria trusts…"_

_Then remembering about Saria, she inquired about her to him. She felt his heart sink at the mention of the name._

"_Saria…go..." he said trying to make it quick, short, and simple to ease his own mind of her._

"_Gone? Saria, why did you leave me with this man…?" she thought._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people!!**

**Mucho thanks to The Pilot!! ****You are the first review that I have received thus far!!**

**I greatly appreciate your opinion and to answer your question: yes, Lian is from another realm/world.**

**Thanks to The Pilot, I realized that there was a lot of issues in my story, especially the first few chapters, and I have just edited them with thorough scrutiny. **

**If you are a continuing reader, there are some changes to some of the random marks that I've been making in the story thus far, they have also been added to both the previous and future chapters as well.**

**~When " *** " is in the story, that refers to the present to the past and vise versa**

**~When " --- " is in the story, it refers to the change of perspective, from one character to another**

**I hope I've clarified it much better this time around!!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and support; if possible, please review as always!**

**All comments will be taken into account! **

**Happy new year peoples!!**

**Enjoy!!! **

**=p**

_**Chapter 6: It was here?**_

_After a few days of Link nursing her back to health, Lian learned that she should never ask Link what had happened to Saria. Every time that she asked, he would always send her pain and sorrow that filled his heart when he remembered that Saria had rejected him. They would always walk in silence, Link unsure of what to say._

"_Why did you have to leave this girl with me for the forest Saria…" he always thought._

_As they were walking to the weaponry shop after the Introduction, he looked around and lost sight of Lian in the crowd. _

"_Lian? Lian?" he said looking around. _

_Then he heard a smack from a crowd just to his left and someone falling to the ground with a thud._

_When he ran up to see what was the matter, he found Lian lying on the floor, the man that had hit her was yelling at her shaking his fist that who was holding a longsword in the other hand. _

"_What seems to be the problem sir?" Link asked as he helped Lian get back on her feet._

"_Do you know that thief? She tried to steal this longsword from me!" the host cried, "I'm putting this old relic of a sword up as a prize to anyone that can beat my son, and she comes out of nowhere trying to take the sword! I caught her red handed!!" _

_Link turned when he felt a tug on his tunic. He turns to see that Lian was looking curiously at the sword._

"_Does she not speak our language? What does she want?" the host said._

"…_I think she wants to win the sword…" Link said unsure of her feelings within his heart. _

_The host laughed as he snapped his fingers and a young man came out into the clearing, ready for a fight._

"_Are you serious father? You want me to fight that young girl? She's barely into womanhood! She looks so frail!" The son turned towards her direction and motioned her to go away._

"_No Lian. You have to fight to win the sword, and you're in no condition to do so," Link said as he tried showing to Lian visually of what he was saying._

_She shook her head and walked up closer to the son. Before Link could stop her, he was overpowered by the crowd that was putting up bets for the match to the host. By the time he was able to return to the front of the crowd, he was too late to stop the match._

_The son launched himself forward throwing a gigantic fist at her. She blocked with her arm and threw him off his balance with a kick to his leg. As he was trying to regain his balance, she came up to his front and hit him in the cheek. Feinting a fall, he balances himself on a hand and kicks her back full in the face. The son laughs at the sight of Lian's bruised face._

"_Give up already. Save your face and I might consider you as a candidate for my fantasies…" the son said as he tried to place a hand on her face. As he reached out for her face, Lian took his hand aggressively and threw him onto the ground. As he got up, she kicked him straight in the face which sent him hitting his back on a nearby tree in the fight, rendering him unconscious. _

_People who betted on Lian cheered as the others moaned about their loss. Spitting onto the floor from anger, he throws the sheath and sword to Lian and helped his son leave the center of the crowd. The crowd itself started to dissipate, leaving just Link and Lian left._

_Slowly, Lian took the sword out of the sheath making sure that it was the one from her dreams._

"_No mistake, this is from my dream. This was the weapon that I had last, to summon whatever it was…"_

_She started to swing the sword elegantly, as she practiced. As she practiced, Link saw that the crescent upon her forehead glowed along with a slight glow from the sword._

"_Come on, let's go home Lian," Link sighed as they walked home together._

_The next day, Link started to pack to leave for the Forest temple, the temple within the Lost Woods._

"_If I go now, maybe I can save the temple, before Saria gets hurt in that forest," he thought._

_Lian walked up to him, confused as to why he was packing while holding onto her stich toy. He sighed, remembering that he doesn't live alone anymore._

"_Pack your stuff, we're going to save Saria."_

_Understanding nothing but Saria's name, Lian nodded and quickly started to pack the little belongings that she had into a small sac, swinging her brand new cleaned sword onto her back as well. _

"_Let's …go…" she said._


End file.
